Improvise
by HeatherRivera
Summary: Heather and Naya have a scene coming up which puts them in a compromising position. It gets even worse when they get asked by Ryan to practice for that certain scene.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hi guys, I'm free at the moment to I wrote this cheeky little story, it's a HeMo and Naya ****story but they don't have that category... This story shows Ryan in a particularly bad light but I know that he created the show but this is just how I believe him to be like in real life. Same with the other characters. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters.**

Heather and Naya sat at the back of the choir room, touching each other's arms, legs, every where possible that didn't over see the 'friend boundary', as always; everyone knew that they would end up confessing their feelings for each other. It was just a matter of time. And both of them coming to terms with being in love with their best friend in which they've had for three years.

Of course Heather would never tell Naya about her crush, and Naya wouldn't ever tell Heather about her crush. That doesn't mean that they don't have them. It would be perfect, both of them single, unfortunately they are too caught up in saying that they're 'too busy with work to think about men', but they know.

Everybody knows.

"So are you excited for tonight, you, me, a shitty movie, and some junk food?" Heather said playfully, excited for their bi-weekly night in were they would eat shit and watch a really bad film but enjoy the night anyway because they were in each other's company. Cuddled up on the couch under a blanket.

"You have no idea," Naya replied with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"What movie were you thinking of?"

"I'm not sure, we'll decide with our eyes closed." She answered, this is what they always do, neither of them are sure of which film to pick so they just close their eyes and point. Like children. Who gives a shit.

"You're such a dork." the blonde said with a smirk on her face only reserved for Naya. She lunged forward to mess up Naya's hair but failed when she realized that they were in their cheerleader uniforms and their hair was tied back. The movement just ended up with Heather sliding the brunette's hair back and falling forward and ending up close faced with her friend.

"Well, that didn't go as you planned did it?" Naya teased with her face inches away from Heather's. She was trying to act confident, but she was pretty speechless with her crush looking so damn kissable right in front of her face. Was she trying to kill her?

Heather just backed her self of slowly, aiming not to bump heads with the girl, or lips. Once she was pretty much off of Naya's lap, the dancer brushed off the imaginary dust off her pleated skirt and went back to her respective seat next to her best friend.

They were just about to get ready for their next scene in the choir room when suddenly Heather shouted from across the room, "Finding Nemo!". Naya swooped around to make sure that Heather was legitimately talking to her, or if she was just shouting out random films.

When she was sure that she was the one being talked to, seeing those beautiful blue eyes gazing straight at her. The actress almost got lost in those gorgeous eyes until she actually realized she had to talk.

"But that's not a shitty film, we agreed to do shitty films?"

Naya's heart dropped when she saw her eyes fall to the ground, "Yeah, I know but I really wanted watch Finding Nemo..." Heather mumbled unconfidently. The brunette was pretty sure that Heather was actually acting and she wasn't actually that sad but she couldn't bear to see it any longer.

"Then watch Finding Nemo we shall!" shouted Naya raising a fake gauntlet, acting like she was a knight in the 1700s. This never failed to make the blonde laugh and Naya had full knowledge of that fact.

After Heather was done laughing at the terrible impression, she cheered in excitement and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck in a bone-crushing hug. The enveloped each other and stayed there for much longer than actually intended but they both just loved the other's scent and body. As for the other people in the room, they didn't notice them, all they saw was each other. When they pulled apart, they finally notice pretty much the whole cast staring at them and their little fangirl fit and the crew as well. They just sat down in their seats once again and readied themselves for the next scene, it wasn't the first time that they'd been stared at like that.

Neither of them could figure it out.

The next scene went past pretty much uneventful, when you're the background couple and you have to watch another person do a performance, you just sit there and cuddle with the other half. In this case, the other half is Heather so Naya is pretty much alright with that.

They sat close to each other and their instructions were to just sit there and stare lovingly at each other every once in a while when the camera was on them. But they thought they'd do the fans one better and shuffle together and cuddle, the director didn't seem to mind so they just went with instinct as usual.

It was close to the end of the day, so that meant that it was close to Heather and Naya's night in with each other. Both of them were too excited for their own good.

That was when none other than Ryan Murphy came into the room with an unreadable expression on his face and standing in front of the cast and completely disregarding the crew's job.

"I need to see HeMo and Naya at the end of the filming day, to discuss... issues. Come to the conference room after the last scene of that day." He said with a firm influence in his tone. Then he just turned around, once he was happy with where each cast member was sitting, and left.

The couple were left there with everyone looking at them once again with dumbstruck expressions on their face. Soon each and everyone of them just broke into mumbles of what this could possibly be about. Heather and Naya just sat there occasionally looking at each other with questionable looks on their faces. Both of them thinking the exact same thing:

What the fuck does he want?

* * *

They sat next to each other in the middle of the table in the conference room, neither of them would admit it but they were quite anxious. Ryan did this regularly to let his cast know any changes or things that could help their performance as the character. That still didn't make it any easier.

Only this time the girls didn't know what to expect, they had been reading their lines correctly? Cuddling enough? And God knows they have no private scenes together, so they can't be doing those wrong.

Both of them were snapped back into reality when they heard a door shut quietly and the writer emerged from the corner. He came in with a soft smile on his face which was very unlikely for him. Something was up.

Oh shit.

Heather didn't know why she was fearing the safety of her job, but she was. Naya knew that their jobs were in a secure place but she wasn't going to reach across to her friends ear and tell her that. She thought she'd just stay put and avoid an awkward situation. They could sense each other's discomfort in the situation.

Ryan finally sat down exactly opposite the girls and put a few pieces of paper on the table. By the looks of the print and font on the paper it looked like some scripts or something similar, without a word he just slid two copies of the identical papers across the wood. The girls took this as a signal to read through the pages, so without hesitation they lifted them off the table and proceeded to read. The first thing noticeable about the paper were their character's names on the top of the page with a later episodes name in the header. Following their names, it was the set out of the scene and where they were going to be, the word's that stood out were _Santana and Brittany, Brittany's house _and _sex. _Both of them thought that this was going to interesting...

The friends were very confused as to what Ryan was suggesting, the script was a pre-read before the writers actually started to add the words so it was only a brief of what the scene would be about. It read:

_Santana and Brittany are on Brittany's bed at her house before sex, they are kissing and both of them are very into it. They're straddling each other and being very passionate, whilst this is happening they are talking about how much they missed each other during their hiatus, promising they will never leave each other again. It is getting very heated and some comedy is also added in by Brittany completely going off subject. Santana eventually gets her back down to earth and they continue, add some suggestiveness. End of scene._

Each of them were as speechless as the other, after all this time of being the background couple with no story line so far that season, Ryan came up with this.

"Well, the fans will like that?" Heather said trying to break the silence with a positive joke on the script. Ryan didn't look very happy with their expressions.

"Look, I know that this is completely out of the blue but this needs to happen. We're losing viewers and the fans love you guys, so hopefully if this goes well we will receive better reviews, more new viewers, and I will shut the fans up about 'Double standards'."

The girls were completely confused at how shallow the man was being, and they agreed with the double standards opinion but they didn't write the show and they never hardly had any input. So they just stayed quiet. He wouldn't listen to them anyway, he was completely oblivious to the viewers opinion and the cast's opinion.

"No, yeah that's cool, we can do that right HeMo?" Naya replied nudging her friend next to her, trying to be as supportive of the idea as she could.

"I suppose..." Heather answered.

"Alright good, so as I was saying, this will help our views right? But there is a catch, it will only work if it is completely believable and you ladies do it perfectly, that's why I need you to practice."

"What." They both said simultaneously. Firstly, because they were shocked at what was actually going around in that mans head when he thought of these stories. Secondly, because they couldn't imagine actually practicing what he has suggested.

"You girls need to practice making out. If it is completely believable, people will see what such good actress' you are and love my show. This scene is going to happen so I was warning you that you need to be the best of your ability." Ryan said like it was completely obvious with a blank expression on his face.

"Why don't I just kiss her neck like we did last time?" Naya pleaded, she really didn't want to make it awkward no matter how much she actually wanted to make out with her friend.

The feeling was mutual.

"And look how many views I got that time, why don't we just step that up a notch?" The girls could see that he was adamant and there was no getting out of this one.

"Well, if it will keep the fans happy then I am all up for it." Heather piped up trying to get Naya into the suggestion. Little did she know, her friend was extremely into it, desperate in fact.

"Thank you Heather, now I expect you to perform at the best of your ability when we record this episode at the beginning of next week." With that, Ryan packed up the last of his script copies and left the room. Leaving the girls in a silence.

"We don't have to if you don't want to-" Heather started when she turned to her friend, only to be cut of by the subject.

"No, that's fine, we can, it's cool" Naya jumped in with a nervous stutter.

Neither of them knew what they were in for.

**A/U: Did you like? Drop a review? Favourite and follow :) I want to add another chapter to this one yes? I realise that this isn't the one I was talking about in my last but oh well. If you want to ask me questions I am more likely to answer on my Tumblr...**

**sad-songs-make-me-sad . tumblr . com (Delete spaces) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: Hi guys, so I just heard the pregnancy rumours, like legit just heard. I'm convinced it's Naya's ;) No but I'm happy for her but my little shipper heart is imploding right now... kinda sad about my ship sink and stuff... Anyway! on with the story!**

**Chapter 2 **

Naya knocked on Heather's door with one arm full of shitty foods, and the other holding the film of choice; Finding Nemo. About a minute later she was greeted with the blonde in her face screeching about how excited she was about the evening. Naya herself didn't know what was so exciting about an evening when they watch a film about a fish, but hey.

Maybe she was missing something...

Anyway, they travelled into the kitchen and threw the junk food into some bowls and topped their glasses up with some wine that Heather got out of her cupboards. Putting their drinks and food down on the table once they got into Heather's living room, they flopped down onto the couch, landing unintentionally close. Neither of them seemed to mind, so they stayed there. Naya reached over Heather to grab a blanket that was folded on the arm of the couch, she unfolded it and laid it over them. The dancer was finding it extremely difficult to just ignore her friends boob subtly brushing over her thigh as she reached over.

"So lets start this baby up!" Heather announced trying to change the subject.

"I'll do the honors" Naya answered as she got up to put the film in the DVD player.

She reached down to oped it up and press play and as she straightened herself out again she could have sworn she'd felt Heather's eyes on her ass, she must be imagining it. Whilst this was all happening, Heather was pretty sure she was about to explode all over her couch if Naya kept showing her perfect ass all over the place, she wasn't even sure that this was deliberate?

As the actress sat back down under the blanket, she began to make her self comfortable and she saw no problem with cuddling up with her friend in the process. Naya wrapped her arm around Heather's stomach and let the other one rest gently under the blanket, coincidently it rested on the blonde's upper thigh. Heather was pretty sure that she was going to hyperventilate, so she turned her body so it was slightly facing Naya's and she let her hand rest on the brunette's lower thigh. Leaving Naya equally as frustrated.

Neither of them were relaxed or focused on the film, they were just trying to act as cool as you could with a fucking hot person's hands all up in your business.

Prepared for a long night, they settled down and tried to watch the film. It was actually pretty fucking comfy if you ignored Heather drawing patterns on the inside of her thigh. Holy fucking shit she was drawing patterns on the inside of her thigh, if her panties couldn't get any wetter.

As for Heather, she was just trying to give Naya a taste of her own medicine, it looked like she was on the same page by the look of pure sexual frustration on her face.

If you asked them why they were doing this to each other, neither of them could give you a straight answer because they were just so caught up in the things that were running through their minds.

Both of them were so distracted that they didn't notice that they were on the bit where Dory was speaking whale.

Naya definitely didn't notice until she heard that heavenly giggle come from her friend that hit her right in the ear and travelled down her spine, she could feel the soft breath on her neck that sent jolts of arousal right down to her panties.

Once the blonde had gotten over the amusement of the film, her mind had started to drift, she remembered how much she'd missed those full, plump lips on her neck, the nights that she imagined them traveling somewhere else not so innocent. She also remembered the nights when she couldn't 'just shower it off' and she had to have and extremely heated masturbation session with her hand, and on some occasions, her vibrator.

She didn't realize that they'd actually shifted into a position where their legs were entangled with each others and the blonde was gently rocking against the brunette's thigh.

Naya swore that she was just imagining the gentle rocking of Heather's hips, she had to be imagining it. Either way, she chose to ignore it and carry on to pretend to watch the film.

Heather was so shocked with herself, she knew that her friend knew what she was doing! She had too. Oh mother fucking Jesus God. What the fuck was she going to do? Apologize for nearly fucking her leg? By the look on the actress' face she didn't notice, or chose to ignore it so Heather just carried on and acted like it never happened. She forced herself to stop humping her friend's leg and ignore the throbbing in her panties.

They carried on watching the film and didn't notice when the credits were actually playing because, let's face it, they were quite distracted. Neither of them decided to move because that meant untangling their legs and stop holding each other. So they just laid there and watched the name's flash up on the screen.

Naya didn't want to move because that meant that she wouldn't feel Heather's gentle fingers on her thigh anymore.

Heather didn't want to move because that meant that Naya would have to move her leg and seriously, if she is to move down there any longer, the blonde is pretty sure she is going to moan. And that won't make it any less of an awkward situation.

They lay there for another 5 minutes before Naya breaks the silence.

"So... What do you wanna do now?" Naya asked politely, trying to get something else to distract her from whats going down in her panties.

_Fuck you into oblivion. _Heather thought, before she quickly shakes that image from her mind.

"I thought that we could maybe practice for that scene that Ryan told us to do?" Heather replied innocently, trying to hide the arousal in her tone. She kind of loses hope when she sees the shock flash across her friends face.

"Um, yeah, ok sure" Naya said, trying to reassure her friend when she saw the disappointment in her expression.

"Yep, alright, so do you wanna lay on my bed to do it or..." Heather questioned.

"I think the bed is the best place since Britt and San are doing it there right?"

"Yep, well to the bedroom we shall go" Heather said, trying to lighten up the mood as she stepped up to leave the room and go upstairs.

Naya followed behind not so eagerly because she wasn't sure why Ryan had said he wanted them to practice it in the first place. She quickly told herself to snap out of it because she would never pass up and offer to make out with that angel.

As she travelled up the stairs she was quite happily watching her friends ass sway from side to side, she soon forgot all of her regrets in the situation.

Heather was just excited that she'd finally got an excuse to kiss her best friend, oblivious to the implications of the whole thing. So she happily walked up the stairs and felt the brunettes eyes on her ass, it was becoming difficult to hide the excitement in her panties.

They ventured into the blonde's bedroom and Naya awkwardly kneeled at the end of the bed and waited for Heather's next action.

"So I'll probably be the one laying down so I'll just go over there and then you have to straddle me," Heather ordered Naya to do, trying to sound confident to reassure her friend.

Heather did exactly as she said she would and rested her head on some pillows that were on her bed, as for Naya, she followed her orders and as soon as the dancer had rested her head, she went over and got up on the bed. She threw on leg over Heather's hip and settled the other one on the opposite side.

Heather gently settled her hands on Naya's thighs and started rubbing up and down slowly trying to calm and encourage her friend. Quite the opposite to the desired effect was happening to Naya, she actually grew wetter as she felt the slender fingers soothing up and down. As the blonde's shirt had ridden up, she had full view of Heather's navel, the actress was starting to worry that she was started to dampen her sweats through her panties.

That wouldn't be good.

Heather couldn't help but feel the slight warmth that she was feeling on her stomach, she could've sworn that it was were Naya was resting her core. Holy mother fucking God damn, Heather started to realize that Naya was just as wet as her own panties were.

"So, shall I kiss you-" Naya started but was cut off with the blonde's lips on hers.

They didn't waste any time as plump lips began to move against thin, pink ones. They could feel the heavy breaths on their faces as they tried to get closer than they already were with each other.

Heather flipped them over with the strength in her core and rested her thighs between Naya's legs. She wasn't happy with the amount she could feel of her friend, she wanted more. In the heat of the moment and the curiosity of them both they let their tongues swipe across each other's bottom lips and soon they were exploring each other's mouths.

When Heather let her hands come from Naya's sides and began to travel up to her stomach, she rested them on her abs and let them stay there in silent question.

"You can take it off if you want" Naya suggested to her shirt.

The blonde took no time to hesitate as she let her hands come down to the hem of her shirt and tugging it off in one swift movement, discarding it somewhere on the floor in the corner of the room. Only to be greeted with a the brunette's flirty red lacy bra.

Like a magnet she let her hands massage Naya's perfect boobs, receiving a beautiful moan from the girl in front of her, dark blue eyes met with lustful brown as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Practicing for the scene was way past forgotten.

Heather had never seen such a perfect body before, she watched Naya as she got so turned on from her touching her chest, she saw as she was panting in and out begging to be touched. Watched her abs contract in the most perfect way.

Naya, starting to feel bare, she quickly grabbed the hem of Heather's shirt and pulled it over her head, and holy shit she wasn't wearing a bra.

The girl let her lips wrap around the pink bud and swirled her tongue around it, she suddenly felt a soft hand in her hair urging her on along with the whimpering that was coming from the blonde above her.

She felt a clip on her back and the restraint around her chest loosen and the next thing she focused on was the soft grin on her friends face. Heather lowered her head and let her tongue play with the actress' nipple, retracting some sweet groans from the girl. This just turned her on even more, she was pretty sure she was soaked through her panties.

As she brought her face up to meet Naya's, her eyes were pretty much black, she lunged forward once again and brought their lips together heatedly. The sweet feeling of their bare chests pushed together was ecstasy for them both.

It wasn't enough for them both, the coils in their lower stomach had gotten too tight for this to be enough, they needed release.

Heather let her hand slip down over tanned abs and under her sweats and panties, surprised at the wetness she found there. Her hand drawing circles on the girls clit, she let her hands slip effortlessly through the silky folds.

"Oh God Heather, please!" Naya pleaded when she was so desperate and done with the teasing.

This plea set a spark off in Heather, she took her hand out of the girls panties momentarily, earning a small squeal from the girl below her and pulled the sweats off the brunette, along with her matching red lace panties.

She brought her face level with the throbbing core and took a long broad stroke with her tongue, letting it flutter over the girls clit, giving just the right amount of pressure.

"Fuck Heather, so good!" Naya screamed at the top of her voice in appreciation.

"Naya you're so hot" Heather said as her fingers hovered over the girls entrance, she gently entered one finger teasingly, when she earned a moan of approval from that action, she entered a second one and began pumping them in and out of the girl. The brunette was screaming and writhing underneath her, she knew that one more action would send her friend flying over the edge. She brought her tongue to the girls clit once again and let it play with it, this made Naya scream and moan, unable to control her legs and making her toes curl.

Naya's walls started to contract around her fingers, walls of velvet encompassing her digits.

Heather was pretty sure she had never seen someone look so hot underneath her, she looked up to see the Naya's face when she came. She almost came herself when she saw that sight.

Eyes closed shut and a pink tinge to her cheeks, her hands grabbing the sheets beside her and her hips meeting Heather's thrusts. Good Lord.

"Oh my God-" Naya said but went silent when the coil finally snapped and her release came like a tidal wave. She looked so hot, Heather was contemplating rubbing one off to the sight in front of her.

Heather came face to face with her once she had lapped up all of the juices from the sensitive flesh, she pulled Naya into another kiss and she felt her friend giggle when she tasted herself on her tongue. She fucking giggled, they're having sex and she chooses then to be adorable.

The kiss became heated again quickly, Naya began to get wet again fast and Heather couldn't argue with that...

Naya flipped them over so Heather laid on her back and she squealed, the brunette slowly pulls the blondes sweats and panties down. With one last kiss to the lips she traveled down her body placing kisses to her neck, chest, pebbled nipples, abs, stomach, until she was met with soft blonde curls.

"Naya, please" Heather pleaded just like Naya did minutes ago.

She smiled as Heather's legs open sub-consciously a little bit wider and she places soft kisses to the insides of her thighs. The same amount of kisses on each side.

The she gradually meets her core, Naya looks at the beautiful creamy lips with a red throbbing clit poking through, the wetness smothering the inner thigh. Her mouth was watering.

She didn't hesitate and she dove right in, earning a moan of pleasure from Heather, the taste of her was divine, just like she had imagined in her many fantasies in the late night.

She lapped up all of the juices that Heather had to offer and she met each buck of the girls hips when she rocked against her face, effectively riding it. Wrapping her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

The actress dipped her head lower, meeting a whole new amount of wetness covering the girls entrance, Naya didn't tease as she let her tongue enter the sweet bliss of Heather.

She thrust in and out with her tongue, hearing the sweet moans of the girl in front of her and tried to hold down the uncontrollable hips as she aimed for that sweet spot. She felt her core begin to burn once again but she ignored it when the sweet walls began to contract around her tongue and the rush of liquid seep into her mouth.

"Fuck me that feels so good" Heather said when she rocked out the last of her orgasm on the appreciating tongue.

Naya brought her face back up the blonde's body to meet her friends face, they began to place sweet kisses on each other's lips. It began to get heated again but both of them were too tired to go another round.

"I think we better stop before we go another round" Heather mentioned with some suggestiveness in her tone.

"I think we practice really well..." Naya replied with a wink.

"Indeed we did."

"That won't be that last time we will be doing our 'practicing' will it?" Naya asked with some hopefulness in her voice.

"No it certainly won't" Heather reassured.

They slipped off into a sweet sleep after they'd met each other under the covers, it certainly wasn't the last time they'd be making love.

**A/U: Did you like? Drop a review! That's the end though, I think ;) I'll write another story though, I promise. I really like this one though. Tell me what you think :) Once again, stay strong, Brittana and Heya until the end ;) **

**Tumblr: sad-songs-make-me-sad . tumblr . com (Delete spaces) **

**xoxo**


End file.
